The Ninja Academy's Watery Misadventure
by AkatsukiMirage
Summary: In Sasuke's academy days, one of his classmates was quite the riot. All OC's belongs to Uchiha Dog. Naruto causing mischief! Sasuke having revenge on an OC. Naruto chars belong to creator of Naruto. Second chapter up! Story is from POV. AU
1. Childhood

I do not own Naruto. Magume belongs to Uchiha dog. Please read and review! -AkatsukiMirage

* * *

In Ninja Academy- Classroom

It didn't make any sense. None at all. Why on earth, or Konoha, would Iruka-sensei be teaching us water jutsu in the Fire Country?! All my cheery mood suddenly vanished as the scroll I would be using for this particular 'special' lesson was dropped onto my desk. If I sucked at anything, water jutsu was it.

I couldn't resist the urge to glower at it as it lay obnoxiously in front of me. Then, something that _would_ improve my mood filled the air. Uchiha Magume was laughing, awkwardly, but still laughing. Her twin brother was glaring at her for some unknown reason and she was ignoring it by laughing at a joke the Nara-girl had been nice enough to share.

Sasuke's gaze met mine the next moment and I stared back. He then looked ahead to the teacher, and I followed his example. Uchiha Sasuke had just caught me looking at his sister and not many people got away with that, even though I just had. _Or_, so I thought.

Iruka-sensei had us all line up, standing in front of a bucket full of water for this lesson. While searching for a place to stand, someone bumped into me. At first, I thought it an accident but then I heard a rush of words that resembled a threat.

"Don't think you're getting away, Motochi. You'll regret looking at _my_ sister."

I kept my expression the same, yet turned to look and see who it had been, even though I was sure I already knew. I couldn't tell where he had gone until I was lucky enough to spot him past someone's shoulder, not more then ten feet away, just meeting up with his sister and the Nara-girl.

I growled under my breath. 'Go ahead, Uchiha,' I thought,' try me.'

Iruka-sensei clapped his hands above his head to get everyone's attention. Everyone immediately went silent and stood perfectly in line, like miniature soldiers. I, myself, stood in between Inuzuka and Haruno. Sasuke stood in between his sister and the Uzumaki.

"Okay, class, now that everyone's in position, let's get started." He stood in front his own bucket, placed in front of the class. "Ready... now." He did six hand seals, repeating two at the end and then shouted," Mizu no Kaze!"

The water reacted like wind, pulling out of the bucket and fluttering around, glimmering in the sunlight and then dropping perfectly, without a splash, into the bucket. Everyone awed at as he bowed and clapped again for everyone to focus.

"Now let's have all of you try it. Okay, the hand seals are..." he explained it twice before I had it memorized and I waited for everyone else to once again stand ready. But the Uzumaki spoke, his expression annoyed.

"Does this count as extra credit or will it affect our grade?" I heard him grumble to Iruka, who frowned in return.

"If you fail, you won't pass water jutsu, but _you_ will be able to graduate, Naruto. Now everyone, let's try it." Everyone tried and failed at their first attempt, including myself, except one. Water fluidly danced above our heads, elegantly jumping in and out of striped sunlight that came in from the window. A few people awed but not long after one kid shouted jealously," The _demon_ child's cheating! She's using her evil powers to bewitch the water! Iruka-sensei, she cheating!!" Iruka was still staring up at the water amazed when this was said and suddenly the water returned to the bucket right in front of Uchiha Magume, glaring down at it in an awkward silence.

Iruka coughed and turned to everyone.

"Okay, try again. Come on! Everyone."

Once again, the jutsu was repeated and everyone shouted it out as they practiced. I noticed, as I again, failed miserably, that Magume had gone back to her seat, a look of pure rage plastered on her face. She was glowering down at her feet. I looked towards Sasuke who was also looking at her and then turned back to my bucket and tried again.

It was abrupt, but I heard a splash, a curse and a whole lot of laughter fill the room. My classmates were all turned towards a hysterical Uzumaki and a drenched Uchiha.

Sasuke looked beyond furious. He came in front of the class and without warning, did the jutsu perfectly, using all the buckets and to shower the water on the Uzumaki, drenching everyone seven feet away from him.

I, unfortunately, were one of those people. I had managed to cover my head, but most of the rest of me was absolutely soaked. I mentally praised God for saving my hair. I had spent twenty minutes this morning perfecting it, secretly hoping to catch Magume's eye with my dashing good-looks.

Silence followed the sudden show of rage Sasuke had pulled off and the next moment, he was leaving the room, to the bathroom I expected, but before leaving he ran his fingers through his dripping hair, making girls left and right squeal.

I took a deep breath. Now was my chance, while he was gone. I could go and talk to Magume. Casually, while everyone one went into chaos mode, I strolled over to her and sat in the desk in front of her. Her eyes were closed but she seemed to have noticed that I was there.

Opening one eye, she looked at me and then opening both, stared at me, her expression bored yet slightly curious. I cleared my throat quietly and smiled at her.

"Hello," I began, making my voice as friendly as possible.

"Hn," she replied, switching her gaze to the practicing students behind me.

"Um, I, uh..." It just hit me that I had no idea of what I was going to say. I looked away blushing and feeling down right stupid. A small chuckle escaped her lips. She must've found my lack of speech amusing. Turning back to her, a sentence befriending me, all speech left me once again. Her smile was breath-taking and the way she tilted her head, while the wind blew the scent of tea-rose through her hair made me surprisingly dizzy. I found myself stunned and dazed all at the same time and before I could take in a breath of air, her smile widened and she playfully, if not seductively, put one slim, elegant finger under my chin and closed my gaping mouth.

"Motochi, right? If I were you," she said, her eyes sparkling with amusement," I'd get myself away from me before my brother comes over and kicks your butt."

I gasped, comprehension returning to me once I heard her words. I quickly glanced around the room, only to see Sasuke headed our way. I mentally cursed and quickly got to my feet.

"Well, uh, it was nice talking, err, I mean listening to you, Magume. Perhaps we could attempt to talk later, maybe?" I pushed a chair out of my way and to my dismay, as I pulled away, felt something catch my shoe and I soon found myself falling... right towards Magume. She seemed just as surprised as I was when she noticed me suddenly coming her way. And unfortunately, she didn't have time to move away.

Our faces collided but what was surprising was the unexpected soft, warmth against my lips. As I opened my eyes, for I had closed them, I stared in shock when I found what, or more appropriately, who I was kissing. Pulling away slowly, I could feel my face turn the same shade of red as my hair. Magume sat there, still in shock. Sasuke stood beside me, again in a heated rage, but after a look at his now red faced sister, he turned to me and grinned, laughing freely in sheer glee.

"Not bad, Motochi. Maybe you should come around more often!" he chuckled. I looked again at Magume, her face now a furious red and she was glaring tearfully at Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, it's not funny! And you," she said to me," don't come near me! I don't ever want to see you again!" She turned and began to leave the classroom, growling at Sasuke again on the way," I'm going home and telling Itachi!!"

This was ridiculous! She was nearly eight!! Quickly, I pulled myself off her desk and ran after her. Sasuke was still laughing.

"Wait, Magume, it was a-"

SLAP!

I froze, my cheek stung, Sasuke had gone silent and Magume was storming off again. Everyone who had been pulled into what had happened echoed an "Ooh, ouch."

All my hope was shattered. I looked at Sasuke who was still a little shocked.

"What now?" I asked him, my voice full of bitterness and resentment. The emotion left his face as he shrugged and left, following his sister.

I sighed. I might as well go home early. This class was almost over and it was the last one of the day.

As I went to the door and pulled it open, water splashed all over my head and shoulders, a bucket landing on my head. I cursed under my breath. Sasuke got me.

Today was living hell.

* * *

Author: Oki doki, people! I hope you enjoyed the story. - This is something I randomly wrote and decided it was amusing enough to add to fanfiction. Well, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!

AkatsukiMirage


	2. Looking Back

This is years later after the first chapter. Hikaru's point of view. Kinda goes back and forth into his memories and to the present. R&R!

* * *

I sighed as I looked out the window of my bedroom for the fifth time. The morning mist was thicker than usual and it only added to the storm in my stomach.

"_A ninja must calmly face his situations. He must assess the situation and come a logical and possible conclusion that is aided by his skill as a ninja. He must be silent as a shadow and quicker than light._" Those were the words my brother, Shisho, had once said to me. The day I left home. The day I truly became a ninja. I carried these words with me, as they were a comfort. A sign that my memories weren't just thoughts in my head, but that they were once a reality.

Anxiety seemed to be a high in my body at the moment due to what my day was probably going to end up being like. I was returning home, to Konoha, for the first time in five years, months after I had graduated the academy and become a full-fledged ninja.

I had temporarily gone on missions with my genin team (Nara Koigokoro and my brother Motochi Kurai), and Hyuuga Siara. Those months had been fun with Kogo, Koigokoro's nickname, but hell with my brother, who was only a year older then I.

Our Jounin teacher, Siara, was a brilliant tactician and ninja, and also one of my older classmates, Hyuuga Neji's, older sister. Oddly enough, she was blind and as far as I knew, couldn't even use her Byakugan, but the village still employed her to teach genin teams, as she tended to hand in extremely good students every couple years.

Those days were peaceful But then everything changed. I found myself living in the Mist village, very far away from my family. My mind, as I sat by the window, now staring out into the mist, began to fill with even older memories and I started to go back years...

It had happened. The event that had caused me to move all the way to another country: My dad had fallen ill and died. Now both my parents were dead. My mother had died shortly after we had adopted my little brother, Kicho, who became a key member of our family. My mom had adored him, but she only could love him for so long, she had been diagnosed with a disease that was rare but deadly. My older brothers, Kurai, Izome, and Shisho, were actually my half brothers, my mother being my father's second wife, and an Uchiha at that. In my memories, I never remember spending anytime with my mother's side of the family. I remember once going to a tea party at the Yamanaka household, and that Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Magume were there with their mother. We were celebrating someone's birthday and all I remember was playing with Nara Shikamaru in the backyard, the two of us trying to sneak the pie off the windowsill where it was cooling. I remember that going very badly when Inuzuka Kiba arrived. The guy always complicated things whenever we were up to something, but that was another story...

But I remember, also, that my mom didn't even acknowledge the Sasuke and Magume's mother. Like the two of them weren't even related. To begin with, their mother didn't even acknowledge me. Though not many people believed that I was half Uchiha. Especially with my hair being so... red. Even the Uchiha clan itself refused to actually consider me a member of 'their' society, since I was half and part of the smaller, less impressive 'Motochi' clan, who were all element specialists. To the Uchiha clan, I was an outsider. I could only watch as the other half of my family sat across the room at their mother's feet, unaware of my longing to be accepted. Instead, I sat with my half brothers, whom regarded me as no one in particular.

My eldest brother, Shisho, was probably the kindest person in the world, besides my dead mother. She had died when I was five and Kicho was two and newly adopted. Shisho was my main confidant and for a long time my only friend. I never actually thought of him as a brother, more like a second father. He was twelve years older, a very successful and intelligent ninja and to me was one of the greatest people of the village. I once told him this, when he was having a break between missions, and he seemed so embarrassed. One thing I was envied about him was that he was so humble, he honestly didn't even know he was a likable person. He was a very liked person, by many and also good old friends with Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui before what had happened to the clan. The memories of that night still make me shudder.

Izome, the second eldest of my half brothers, raised Kicho practically all on his own, resuming the "mom" position in the family, seeing as Shisho was a Anbu, and extremely busy with missions, though Shisho tried his hardest to make time for the rest of us. Izome wasn't actually a mean person, but because of the loss of a second mother and the sudden need to raise a toddler, he became a very strict person, no longer having time for fun, only work and chores and meals. He cooked most of the time and helped Kurai and I with our homework once we were in the academy. He also had a side job: he was a teacher's assistant for Iruka-sensei, grading homework or standing in and teaching whenever Iruka couldn't make it.

Kurai was the least favorite of my brothers and an absolute fool of a person in general. He was spoiled originally by his own mother and by father too, before father had started drinking and wasting away after my mother's death. Our dad was Kurai's favorite person to hang out with before he became depressed. Kurai in turn became an obnoxious person, throwing his weight around and making me miserable, like most bossy older brothers did. But because of this, I came to want to be better than him, so he couldn't hold anything over me. I studied and jumped a year, my best friend, Kogo, also one of Uchiha Magume's best friends before she had vanished during the time of the Uchiha massacre; I became the top in my class.

All of this lead up to the point of my father's death: he was gone. Less money came through. Our clan was tiny, minuscule, only the five of us brothers with the name Motochi made it up. All except my father's parents, who currently lived in another country, the direction I found myself heading.

Shisho couldn't make enough money to afford to house all of us and I opted to move in with my grandparents home in the Mist village, doing a Reconnaissance mission for Konoha at the age of eleven in a foreign country. I had graduated a year earlier then most genin my age, along with Kogo. My brother, Kurai, graduated at the average age. And here I had been, for the last five years, doing reconnaissance and smaller missions on the side. I felt completely bored out of my mind.

My grandparents were kind people, both retired ninja of the Konoha. They had lived in the Mist for twenty years, and I was to stay there for most of my teenage life. I was bored. Extremely bored in this village. For one it had nothing but water, which I couldn't even use in battle, seeing as I had never quite gotten the hang of water jutsu in academy.

My mind was pulled out of its musings when I heard my grandmother gently knock and speak to me through my bedroom door. Old bedroom door. I was leaving. And then I realized that even though I was returning to my old life in Konoha, facing my memories there, I was now leaving thousands of memories from the past five years here in this odd country, where I had made friends and then lost them.

Not even two weeks after I had moved here was I attacked by ninja. I wasn't particularly surprised. The mist village wasn't very keen on having a Konoha ninja living so very close to their main village. The first couple of ninja they sent were easy for me to fight off. I had graduated early, after all, but they continued to get more challenging, until one day I had been walking through the trees when a ninja in a mask attacked me from a puddle in the ground.

I dodged of course, and the fight began. I remember everything in this fight because it was a changing point in my life. I somehow managed to defeat my opponent, though not without bad injuries, but I didn't kill them. Something about the way they fought, it peaked my interest. It was unique, graceful. I wondered if it was a girl. I realized the adolescence my brothers had warned me about was starting to hit. I brought the ninja home with me. My grandmother cleaned us up and I took care of the other.

The first time I pulled off the mask, I remember thinking: _'What a pretty girl...'_

But my grandmother warned my otherwise when she was cleaning the wound on his hip. "It's a boy, Hikaru," she had said," A feminine boy, or young man, no less. I have no doubt that he's just a little older then you. Keep on eye on him though. If he banged you up this bad, you'll need to keep on your toes in case he wakes up."

I knew my grandmother was right. She usually was. That was one of the first things my grandfather explained to me about women.

I stayed with the mist ninja the next three days. I wrote reports about him and the other ninja that attacked me but never sent the ones about him in. Something about him captivated me. For some reason, while he slept off his injuries, I felt a kindred spirit. Even in our fight, there was a lack of malice in his movements. Like he was on a mission he didn't wish to complete. I then wondered if he had let me win. Perhaps...

I remembered the first time we spoke. I had been finishing the report on him and had somehow fallen asleep while working at my desk. Last I remembered he was sleeping on my bed, I had gotten drowsy suddenly and was waking up with a knife at my throat. His face, eyes brown, were cold and lacked a single bit of hesitance, but somewhere in his face, I saw traces of kindness, perhaps even sadness. He didn't want to end it this way.

"Name, village, rank, clan, purpose. Now!" I remember his tone was hard and deadly. He would kill me if it fulfilled his mission. But as a ninja of Konoha, I wasn't about to let him one up me. My vision changed and somehow I cast a illusion over him. I slipped away from him as he battled to get out of it. I took away the weapon from him and pushed him to the ground just as he broke the past the illusion. He gasped in surprise to realize I had the knife to his throat.

" End it. I have failed twice to kill you. I have failed my mission twice." He whispered. I didn't move though. I remember distinctively saying," No, sorry, but I can't do that. I have held your life in my hands twice and you've been away from your employer for three days. They probably think your dead. Now, I want you to answer my questions, or I WILL kill you. The fact that I've spared you twice should be incentive for you to give me a little information." I reasoned.

"My allegiance is with the Mist Village. I owe you nothing." He said this with such confidence, I remember, that for just a second I doubted myself but then quickly remembered a key point of evidence that would sway the conversation back to my side.

"We both know that is a lie. You owe nothing to the Mist Village. Nor have you ever. You dress as one of their own but their are no records of you within our knowledge, nor was there ever. You're a freelancer. No doubt working with a exiled ninja, someone who has abandoned his own village after breaking a law." I said, lacing each word with my own confidence. Forcing him to face the truth I had uncovered.

"Big words for a small shinobi," he countered," The Mist Village have many secrets. You have no viable evidence to prove your acquisition."

I remember smirking at him, watching his face, the way he breathed deeply in and out, and how his face kept the facade of absolute certainty in his words.

"I found an illegal bingo book on your person. Surely not an item of an honorable member of the Mist Village. Not to mention the ninjutsu you used during our fight. You were using forbidden water jutsu, high class, no doubt taught by someone who isn't on the legal side of the ninja laws." I mentally analyzed his reaction to my words as I spoke. His brow knotted for a split second as I mentioned the ninjutsu, like I truly had found a flaw. But it was when he closed his eyes when I knew I really had won.

"How you know all which you have told me, I do not know. For one at your age, you seem to have quite a bit of knowledge of water jutsu and the forbidden arts. I will admit, your acquisitions are all true. But I still will not give you information."

"Even so, you've been here for three days. Your employer or master probably thinks your dead. You should consider yourself a dead man. I doubt they would be keen to receive a failed report. You might as well tell me why you wish to kill me. Especially with with no allegiance to the Mist. It's... intriguing."

He was silent for a long time. His eyes closed and face blank. He let nothing show but emptiness and the silence and position we were in was getting uncomfortable. I finally pulled him up and sat him in the chair, using a binding jutsu to keep him there, rendering his arms and legs useless. I then sat across from him, arms and legs crossed as I watched him think through all of this. I could almost hear the gears, and the silence was making me a little edgy and irritated. But his voice, suddenly cutting through the quiet, was what made me jump.

"The reason I was sent to kill you... is not because of what village you are from, nor your purpose here. I was sent to kill you because of what you carry."

Looking back at those days, I realize a single fact, that if I hadn't been carrying that_ thing_, that that shinobi and I... would have never met. There was a knock on the door of my room. I sat up, once again dragged away from my memories.

"Hikaru, it's time to get going." My grandfather stood in the hallway, his old eyes squinting to see me by the window. I nodded towards him and grabbed my bag off my bed. I stopped for a couple seconds to stare at chair he once sat in, on more than one occasion. My eyes moistened for a second and I shook my head, trying to stop myself from going back into the memories. The painful, beautiful memories that he and two others made up.

* * *

Author's Note: Ugh, wow. Did I really just write this in... two... three weeks...? I dunno. Hope you guys like it. I'll probably re-read it later and critique the hell out of it.

Thank you, Ninja99 for getting to write again. I have to say, school stinks and kills my inspiration, but your encouragement and enjoyment of my imagination really helped get me going again. Thanks! :)

I don't own Naruto or the characters. Most of the characters listed here (that aren't in the released anime/manga of naruto) are mine and my friend Uchiha dogs. Do not use our characters at all. All credit for the original Naruto storyline goes to the creators. And yes, people, this is AU.


End file.
